creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Old Abandoned House
“My name is Mike, and I had heard about an old abandoned house that I could move to. It seemed like the perfect place, but I had heard from my friends that there was a monster that lived in the house. I didn’t believe them, and drove to the house, and got out of my car.” The house looked to be in very good condition. It had white paint, a couple of windows that looked clean, and a mat in front of the door. It seemed as if someone had been waiting for someone to come to this house and had kept it like this on purpose. I entered the house and quickly encountered odd signs. The paint was peeling, there were numerous holes in the floor, and there were a few paintings up on the walls, but they looked so real that they could jump out of the portrait at any moment. It was very dark in the house, so I could not see very well, but I could see a hallway to the east, west, and north, and a staircase leading upwards from the entrance. I decided to explore the house thoroughly before making up my mind about the place, and began with the western hallway. In this hallway, I could see a door on the wall, and at the opposite end of the hallway. I first tried the door on the wall, but it wouldn’t open. I thought that I saw a shadow walk past the door, and put my ear against it, but I heard nothing. Seeing as this door wouldn’t open without some sort of big, heavy tool like an axe, I decided to go to the door at the opposite end of the hallway, which was unlocked. This room was a bathroom, but strangely, it didn’t have a bathtub. It just had a cabinet with a glass door, a sink, and a toilet. Oddly enough, the water worked, but when I turned it on, I heard a door someplace closeby opening, with footsteps getting louder and louder with each step. There was someone or something inside of this house besides myself, and I needed to hide from it. Looking frantically for a place to hide, I found that I could barely fit inside of the cabinet with a glass door. Hoping that whatever was coming couldn’t see me inside there, I hid, and the door opened. What I saw through the glass was a grotesque human-like creature. It had a massive head that was many times larger than a normal human head, and it had an unproportionally small, vaguely human body. The creature entered, but failed to find any signs of life, so it left. I exited the closet and decided that I had to get out of that place, so I ran for the front door, only then to find that it had been cemented into the wall and it would not open even if I put my whole body weight into pushing the door. I was now stuck here with that thing roaming around the house. I figured that the only way that I was going to get out of that place was to explore every room of the house and look for anything useful. I started with the western hallway and found that the previously closed and locked door was now open strangely. What was in there was another bathroom. This one was like a normal bathroom, and had a bathtub unlike the other room which did not. The tub was filled up with dirty water, so I drained it, finding that there was a wrinkled up human hand in the bottom of the tub. I didn’t want to touch it, but it was holding a screwdriver that surprisingly, didn’t have any rust on it. With disgust, I took the screwdriver from the hand and carried it with me. With the west hallway out of the way, I decided to check the east hallway. The eastern hallway looked very similar to the western side; a door in the middle of the hallway, and a door at the opposite end of the hallway. The door in the middle had a sign next to it that read “Library, stay out!” The door was locked anyway, so there was no way I was getting in there for now. The door at the opposite end of the hallway led to a kitchen. The kitchen looked very much like what one would expect; a counter with a cutting board, some cupboards, and an oven with a stove on top. I searched the cupboards, and found a key labeled “Library”, and a knife in there. A knife seemed a little small, so I wanted to find a larger weapon to protect myself. I found a plate shard on the floor, and it looked sharp, so I took it with me. Now that I had the library key in my possession, I next went to the library. The library was a disaster. There were knocked over bookcases, and there were books scattered all over the floor. The only thing that interested me was a reading table with a single book on top. The book seemed to actually be some sort of record as to whom had stayed here. Oddly, my name was in that book too, and it said the year that I had come to that house. When I picked up the book, I heard something drop out of it. It was another key, so I took it with me. After picking up that key, I heard movement from outside the room. That monster was coming close, and I had to hide from it. I hid in a pile of books, and then heard the door open. After a few minutes, I heard the monster walking around, but it once again failed to find any signs of life, and left. Now that I had searched the entire west hallway, I decided to go to the northern part of the first floor. In this place, I noticed something strange right away. There was a part of the wall that did not seem to fit in with the rest of it, so I scraped the paint off with my plate shard. There was a door behind that wall, but it was too dark to see in the room behind it. On the left side of the hallway, there was a door. The handle would turn, but the door wouldn’t open, as if something was holding it closed on the other side. On the right side, there was nothing but a bare wall. Having the entire first floor explored, I climbed up the stairs to the second floor. The second floor was different from the first in that there were bloodstains all over the walls and floor, and the whole room reeked of rotting meat. In addition, there were no hallways up here, instead there were just more doors. I found a silver lighter at the top of the steps. It wouldn’t light which meant that it must have been empty. In the first room, the smell was almost overwhelming, and there was a body on top of a table. The body was unrecognizable because it was mangled and headless, but even worse was that the chest had been ripped open, and the innards were hanging out over the sides. There was nothing in this room for me, so I left, and decided not to go back in there again. The next room looked like a bedroom. It had two beds with plain white sheets and pillows. The walls looked recently repainted, and even the floors looked well maintained. Perhaps this is where that monster slept? If that was the case, then why were there two beds? There was also a closet in this room, which I searched, and found a can of lighter fluid in there, so I was able to fill my lighter. With my now filled lighter, I was able to enter that dark room on the first floor, so I went there. I could barely see in the room even with my lighter, but I was able to make out a door at the opposite end of the room, which I entered. This room was a prison cell. It had a heavy, sliding iron bar door, with the wall being made up of many more vertical iron bars. I opened the cell door and stepped inside. There was an axe on the floor, and a key next to it. I decided that this would be a good time to arm myself, and I picked up the axe and pocketed the key. The monster had stepped into the room, but because I had already locked the door, the monster was not able to get to me. Instead, it attempted to break down the wall with brute force, but it failed and left the room. I sat on the floor to relieve myself of the anxiety that I was feeling, and when I was ready, I left the room. One last door on the 2nd floor. But it led to an annex rather than just being another room. The annex was darker and red toned which made it seem like another building rather than just an extension of the house. I heard water hitting the roof, which meant that it must have started raining. The first room of the annex had no doors in it, but instead it had a hallway leading to the east, which I took because there was no other place for me to go. In the eastern hallway, there was a sign on the opposite wall, but it had very small writing, and I couldn’t read it from where I was standing, so I walked closer. When I was close enough to read the sign, the boards below my feet snapped, and I fell about 10-15 feet below, and my right leg really hurt from that fall. My left leg was still functional, however, but I couldn’t rest with that creature walking around the house, so I just had to deal with it. The room that I landed in was a square shaped room with seemingly only one exit: a door to the north. Seeing as there was no point to being in this room, I picked myself up, and limped to the next room. I kept hearing some sort of low groaning coming from no particular direction. It sounded just as loud no matter where I was pointing my head. The next room was a long hallway with a bare wall at the western end, and a few bookshelves at the eastern end. I noticed that one of them had a crack, so I used the axe to chop it into splinters, which revealed a hidden door, which I entered. The next room was a long narrow cave that led south. I could hear raindrops very loud outside, and I could also feel a draft from the cave, which meant that there must have been an exit. I continued heading south until I ran into another prison cell-like door. It was locked, but I had the key to open it. At the end of the tunnel, there was a hole in the ceiling, and a rope ladder leading up to it. I began to climb, but I heard the door at the opposite end of the cave open, and that monster came rushing towards me at a fast speed, but by the time that it got to the ladder, I was already up, and I dropped the ladder. When I looked back down, I saw that monster climbing up the bare cave wall with its teeth. Disturbed by this, I began to go back to my car and go back to town, but when I got in my car, the monster climbed out of that hole, and it was coming for me. I could see it, and it could see me. I started up my car, and backed out of the yard, and began going home. My head was spinning by the time that I got back home, but that monster was no longer following me. I’ll never forget the stare that it gave me as I was leaving that horrible place, but it didn’t seem to want me dead, instead it must have been curious about something. It’s because of the creature’s bizarre appearance that I fled from it. I hope that someday, though that someone will get rid of that horrible place. Category:Books Category:Places Category:Dismemberment